This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Epigenetic regulation, denoting a heritable state of gene regulation that is not accompanied by the change of DNA sequence, plays a critical role in the control of gene transcription. And Growing evidence shows that acquired epigenetic abnormalities contribute to a variety of cancer diseases. My research focuses on elucidating the mechanism underlying the molecular regulations of cancer-related epigenetic events. In particular, I'm interested in studying the structure and function of proteins involved regulation of DNA methylation and histone modications. Unraveling the molecular recognitions between these proteins and the epigenetic marks provide key insights into the epigenetic regulation and cell development.